Scooby Doo! Where is Freddy and Toy Freddy!
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request and co-write by a friend of mine. In this one Mystery inc is sent to the 2nd restaurant to find out where Freddy and Toy Freddy has gone but they don't know who called them or why. Will they be saved? Enjoy :) Ps. I know the story isn't told the story in there is just my theory combined with another theory. I did not create that theory.


The gang was heading to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria one night. They got an odd phone call about two, what they assume to be, missing men named T. Freddy and Freddy Fazbear. They don't know anything other that they didn't show up to their regular spots at 6 am the past two mornings. Even the employees were worried about this but thought that they were just getting cleaned out, sometimes maintenance takes them from time to time. The gang get there and went in a little after closing.

"Woah woah! Kids we are closing you can't be here." says the security guard, waiting for the midnight guy

"We're mystery inc and were wondering about a call we got about a missing T. Freddy and Freddy Fazbear." says Fred

"We didn't call Mystery Inc. unless corporation did but it's odd that they would call about a couple animatronics." says the security guard

"Animatronics?!" says the gang

"Yeah come here I'll show you." says the guard

He shows the kids inside up to the stage where T. Bonnie and T. Chica are standing.

"This here is Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie, these here are two of the animatronics this here in the middle is where Toy Freddy would stand." says the guard

He takes off a picture on the wall and shows them a picture of toy Freddy, it was a news article on a job position.

"What happened to Toy Chica's beak?" asks Daphne

"It was taken off by a two year old while back, we warned the kid not to touch the animatronics but she didn't listen. Though these Toy Animatronics are meant to be pulled apart and put back together." says the guard

"Like an action figure?" asks Velma

"Exactly! Come on I'll show you guys around up to where the old animatronics are." says the guard

"Like won't you get into trouble?" asks Shaggy

"No. If corporate called you in then you're welcome here as long as you like." says the guard

He leads them further into the restaurant and pats Balloon Boy's head.

"This here is Balloon Boy, but we call him BB around here." says the guard

He walks on the other side past the carousel too where poor Mangle is.

"This here is Mangle, the poor thing, she or he or whatever they are didn't stand a chance. They remade Foxy, as they did Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie to be a more kid friendly animatronic. The kids kept on pulling them apart and then we'd put them back together again but maintenance just gave up and there they is." says the guard

"Golly, the poor thing. Do you think they'll ever reassemble her?" asks Velma

"No there isn't a point the kids will just tear her apart again." says the guard

He walks on ignoring the gangs sad looks over at Mangle to the prize counter.

"Here we have plush Freddy a favorite for kids, and inside the box is Puppet." says the guard

"Puppet?" asks Fred

"Yeah, he likes the music you hear now the 12 o'clock guard is weird about making sure his box is wound up but to calm his nerves we keep it wound." says the guard

The guys are weirded out by that but don't question it, at least in front of the guard. They walk on to what's left of the original gang.

"Here we are minus Freddy, this is Foxy, Chica and Bonnie." says the guard

Scooby and Shaggy go next to Foxy, finding him cool looking and Scooby Doo sniff him.

"Woah! Be careful there. You don't want to get to close to Foxy." warns the guard

"Why?" asks Scooby

"You guys never heard about the bite of '87?" asks the guard

"The what?" asks Shaggy

"Let's go into the office, you all can sleep in there tonight. I'll tell you about it." says the guard, he looks at the clock "Then I have to go."

They nod and grab some sleeping bags and follow the guard back into the office where they get set up for the night.

"Okay, so what is "the bite of '87" asks Fred

"The bite of '87 basically in 1987, there was a child playing hide and go seek with Foxy, Foxy tripped and accidentally bit him so they had to put him away in Pirate Cove and took care of everything. After that they cleaned up the mess, it's amazing that the child is alive after that attack." says the guard

He was sticking to the story he was told to tell people but something about his tone tells the gang that there is more to the story than what they are being told.

"That's awful." says Daphene

"Very. Welp. The 12 am guard should be coming soon, I'll leave you too it. He'll be coming in a couple minutes I have to lock up, you can explore and do what you want but do not get near the animatronics mouths. If you find both of the Freddy's let us know, we'll put them back." says the guard, he gets up.

He leaves them there to ponder for a minute while the guard leaves.

"Something doesn't add up. I think that story is just a cover up for what actually happened." says Velma

"That's what I was thinking" says Fred

"Like what do you think did happen?" asks Shaggy

"I don't know but I have a feeling that we will find out." says Velma

"Find out what? Who are you?" asks Mike

"You must be the night guard." says Scooby

"Yeah, I'm Mike Schmidt. Who are you?" asks Mike

Then the story of what happened and who they are was told to Mike and Mike listens to the details and the facts.

"Actually I think you're right on that, I wasn't really thinking of it until now. But I did notice that Toy Freddy and Freddy was gone, I asked the other employees about it but they didn't seem bothered. I even called the higher ups and they didn't seem bothered by it either other than they think that their out to cleaning." says Mike

"Just as I suspected! They weren't getting cleaned! Guys we have ourselves a mystery, let's go gang and Mike. Mike you will be with me, Velma and Daphne you're both together and Shaggy and Scooby you're together." says Fred

"Be careful they do wake up, but you guys look like kids so it might trick them." says Mike

"What do you mean?" asks Daphne

"I mean the animatronics wake up at night and try to kill adults. There is something wrong with their systems." says Mark

"*gulp* That's good to know….well then we better get going out of here!" says Shaggy

"Y-yeah" says Scooby

They get stopped and bribed with scooby snacks to help them. Since Mike is an adult, Mike and Fred are in charge of camera's in the office, Daphne and Velma are between the stage and the prize box and Scooby and Shaggy are with the normal animatronics in the back. They hear Foxy and Bonnie wake up when they back up in a corner.

"Don't kill us please! Were just trying to help find Freddy and T. Freddy!" says Shaggy, as they come closer

"Wait you're mystery inc?!" says Foxy

"Yeah." says Scooby

"Great! Then you can help us!" says Bonnie, "Guys! Wake up! They're here!"

He runs off to tell the others the good news.

"Bonnie! Don't run! You'll scare the rest of the humans!" says Foxy

"Okay bud." says Bonnie, slowing down

He gets the rest of them and they gather in the office.

"So wait you're the ones who called us?" asks Fred

"Yeah! We were getting worried when Freddy didn't come back. We actually started blaming the toy animatronics." admits Chica

"But we were blaming them for Toy Freddy's disappearance." says Toy Chica

"Yeah it was a blame game for two days, at one point we blamed the guard." says Toy Bonnie

"It was awful that's when we got the idea to call you guys, we knew about you from a previous guard and heard about you guys from newspapers and such. When the guard wasn't looking we used the kitchen phone to call you." says Mangle

"I see so you were worried about your friends, and because we're kids you knew your systems wouldn't mistake you for ectoskelingtons without their suits." says Velma

"Right!" says Toy Bonnie

"Do you know what happened that night?" asks Fred

"No. We were all together then Toy Freddy and Freddy lost their hats, so they went to get them but never returned." says Foxy

"I see...can I ask a difficult question?" asks Mike

"Sure what is it?" asks Bonnie

"Um...what happened on the bite of '87?" asks Mike

Ears and heads went down it was clear that it was something that they didn't want to talk about, suddenly Golden Freddy came out of nowhere.

"I think I should explain, it is my story after all." says Golden Freddy

The other's jumped and he apologized and everyone calmed down.

"What do you mean it's your story?" asks Scooby

"Exactly that. We weren't always like this you know? I was a little boy, I wasn't always afraid of the dinner Fredbear Pizzaria. Until I saw this man killing my friends and hiding their bodies, then I never wanted to go back there again, I was terrified of the man, but I knew my birthday party was going to be there, my big brother loved to put on a Foxy mask and scare me, Foxy wasn't even part of the diner yet at least not until my private birthday party, other sections were open to the public, I was the first one with Spring Bonnie. On the day of my birthday, they picked me up and took me over to give Fazbear a "kiss" but Fredbear bit me and I was in the hospital dying for many days. Until one day, I did indeed die, Puppet came and took my soul and gave me life as Golden Freddy, followed by my friends who are now Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. The restaurant hid my body, I was in the basement that's why no one ever found me, and Spring Bonnie was in the storage. Puppet ganged together with us years later when Michael came back and helped us get rid of Michael once and for all. When they found Michael in the suit they got rid of him and shut down the establishment and we were moved here to be used as parts and I was sent to the basement once again." says Golden Freddy

The room was quiet for a while until they heard a scream coming from the basement.

"Toy Freddy!" says the animatronics

They run and find him gathering himself with his hat on his head.

"F-freddy. Saved me for himself. I ran for help. Darkiplier. Took. him. I don't know where. I came in here and he was gone when I turned around and looked through the window." says Toy Freddy

Everyone helped him rest on a chair and he says that Darkiplier, as he called himself, tricked them to come down to the basement.

"He took our hats and then kidnapped us both for two days in the basement we laid in the dark corner. Freddy used this chance to push me out when Darkiplier was getting ready to move us. I ran up the stairs but went back for him and he was gone that's when I ran back up here for help." says Toy Freddy

"I was down there with Foxy, We didn't see you." says Mangle

"I saw you too but we couldn't yell for help, he turned us off temporarily." says Toy Freddy.

"Do you know what they got away in?" asks Fred

"No. I'm afraid not I'm sorry." says Toy Freddy, wishing he could do more.

"Maybe Scooby can sniff him out?" asks Shaggy

"Yeah!" says Scooby

"That's actually a great idea." says Mike, he gives Scooby the hat and he sniffs it and starts walking.

The gang follow Scooby and his powerful nose to the tire tracks to the old the place where Scooby growls when he sees Darkiplier dragging Freddy's body to the restaurant. Shaggy calms him down and they sneak behind Darkiplier.

"I can't wait to destroy your fat ass." says Darkiplier

Freddy glares at that and starts wiggling trying to get free but Darkiplier turns him off. He gets him to the back where he has tools ready to destroy him.

"Go get him Scoob." says the gang

Shaggy releases Scooby and he tackles Darkiplier biting him while Mike turns on Freddy. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica have to explain what's going on before Mike get's killed.

"Let me go you damn, mutt! This is why I hate dogs!" says Darkiplier

Fred and Shaggy lift him up and Velma and Daphne ties him up.

"I think it's time we call the police for this." says Daphne

The animatronics grin and play dead on the ground tied up by darkiplier when the police come and they tell the police what happened.

"You try to steal animatronics just to destroy them?" asks the police

"Yeah and I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for them meddling kids and their stupid dog!" says Darkiplier

When the police are gone and the animatronics are back home everyone enjoys a pizza party with the animatronics that last until 6 am.

The End


End file.
